Controlled Release
by SugarRayLM59
Summary: Fumikage has issues controlling Dark Shadow. Momo is incredibly pent up. They talk about it.


**Controlled Release**

Momo Yaoyorozu was walking through the laundry facility in the new dorms when she found a cold hand over her mouth. As the accompanying cold arm wraps around her waist, she lets out a confused yelp, muffled under the strange hand, before immediately creating a half-dozen needles, poking out of her face and into said hand, which releases her immediately.

Spinning, she looks for her assailant, already prepping herself to create a weapon, when she spots Tokoyami Fumikage chastising Dark Shadow. "You're lucky she didn't hurt us more. Control yourself." Turning to her, he bows his head slightly. "Please, forgive me for Dark Shadow's lack of manners." He keeps his head bowed, awaiting her response.

"Of course." Momo giggles a friendly laugh, trying to ease the heavy tension that followed Tokoyami everywhere. "Just a harmless prank between friends, right?" She plucks the needles out of her cheeks, tossing them into the nearest bin, while her brooding classmate levels his gaze on her again.

"Were it so simple." His red eyes harbor no mirth. "If I let Dark Shadow do as he pleases too much, he grows out of control, but if I control him too tightly, he lashes out." Tokoyami turns his hawk-like face toward his projection. "Perhaps letting him choose the decorations for my room let him get a bit out of hand." The shadow slowly moves to hover behind him, and rather than crane his head, Fumikage turns his face back to Yaoyorozu. "Prior to coming here, I didn't think I'd meet anyone who would understand the self-control I have to command around others." As the young man pauses to take a breath, Momo's vision catches on movement over his shoulder, and she bites her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Unaware of her distraction he continues. "Todoroki, Midoriya… and you. You all understand the drain of trying to control yourself, even if you don't have a physical manifestation of your id projecting from your body. It's… humbling." His stare boring into her, she stares back, still holding back laughter, trying to be serious in his serious moment. "He's doing something ridiculous, isn't he?" At her nod, he sighs, turning to see Dark Shadow stop mid "hip"-thrust, the projection's arms pulled back, clearly caught in his humping pantomime, all to the backdrop of Momo's burst of laughter. "I must apologize again. I'll be going." And before she can gather any further thought, he leaves.

Hours later, Tokoyami answers a soft knock at his door. Momo greets him, still in her full uniform. "Hi, I just wanted to apologize for-"

"There's no need. Dark Shadow was distracting you, and I was oversharing anyway. If you need to hear it, I forgive any transgression you perceived yourself guilty of." Making to close the door, his red eyes catch on her dark ones just before her gaze falters and drops. "Is there anything else?" He asks, expectation carrying in his tone.

"I… you, uhm. You mentioned that…" She sighs, trying to gather herself, uncomfortable now that they were now in his home turf. "Look, can I come in? I wanted to talk, a-about something you said." The words all spill out one after another, and the hawk-like boy waits for seemingly an eternity, before he slowly steps aside, letting the young woman step into his room. Surrounded by his dreary décor, Momo feels no less intimidated, despite her psych-up prior to coming here. Gripping her elbow and casting her gaze downward, she forces herself to speak. "Y-you mentioned Dark Shadow is a manifestation of your id…?"

"More of a blanket metaphor than a statement of fact, but yes, I did." Tokoyami turns to his projection, looming larger behind him than in the brightly lit corridors of the dormitory. "Dark Shadow has… a mind, to some extent, but he's got all the self-control of Bakugo with none of the critical thinking." Without turning his head, his one red eye swivels to lock onto Momo's face. "A dangerous combination when his motivations are my darkest desires. Useful in combat, but I must keep him on a tight leash almost any other time."

 _Now we're getting somewhere._ Momo shifts her weight, gathering her courage physically. "And your darkest desires drove you to grab me from behind?" She cocked an eyebrow, still rubbing her elbow, staring at the bird-faced young man. Tokoyami jumps, stuttering, nervously looking back at Dark Shadow, who had "crouched" low to hover under the young man's shoulder level. When his gaze falls back on Momo, she's smiling knowingly.

"It's not- well. I mean. As I said, things are not as simple as-"

"Your speech got me thinking, you know." She abruptly stops rubbing her elbow, forcing her arms to remain awkwardly by her side. "I've always felt so tense in public, so controlled, like you said. I was envious of you and Todoroki, with how… easily it came to you two, seemingly. But I was also very jealous of Bakugo and Mina, with how… unreserved they are." She took a few steps toward the serious boy, forcing herself not to be intimidated by Dark Shadow's slowly flexing fingers. "I feel stupid, but once you mentioned you have dedicated times and places to let loose, I-"

"Decided to come here, to drop your façade in a place no one of importance will see?"

"I was hoping we could… let loose together."

As the two teenagers stare each other down, Dark Shadow slowly moves forward, until Tokoyami holds up his hand, stopping his projection. "You… understand what that would mean?" Momo gives a shy nod, and immediately Dark Shadow has her in his grasp, cold hands around both wrists and pulling her arms parallel to the ground, drawing a startled yelp from her. "Say it aloud."

Biting her lip, the young woman gives in quicker than she expected herself to. "I want you to lose control with me. I want you to make me lose control." She exhales, a long, stuttering breath. "I'm just so pent up, Fumikage." Momo whimpers as Dark Shadow slowly moves around behind her, slowly but forcefully moving her arms behind her back.

"Very well." Tokoyami spoke at a whisper but his voice pulled chills up her spine. Dark Shadow covers both of her forearms under one of its now massive hands, and her hands grip her opposite elbows obediently. She's slowly guided to the bed, taking small steps as the projection urges her along, its free hand on her shoulder. Tokoyami merely watched her walk, making her cheeks burn. Once her thighs contacted the mattress, she waited, but Dark Shadow pushed her forward roughly by her shoulder, forcing her to bend over the bed at the waist. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turns her head, barely able to see Fumikage in her peripheral. Wordlessly, he kicks the inside of her feet lightly, and she spreads them after a moment of hesitation, continuing when he toes them farther, until her feet are spread a hands width wider than her shoulders. Despite thinking it impossible, her cheeks light up even brighter red as she watches the young man squat behind her, feeling Dark Shadow's hand leave her shoulder and unceremoniously pull her uniform skirt up, hiking it up to function as little more than a belt.

Tokoyami runs his hands up the outside of her thighs, going as slow as he could bring himself to, which was faster than he wanted. _I'm losing it already,_ he thinks. _I need to shatter her control._ His warm hands slide up onto her round butt, tracing over the texture of the red lace encasing the globes. Curling his fingers over the elastic band, he slowly peels the fabric down, leaving the panties stretched between her knees. He stares openly at her puffy lips, her slit just as prim as herself, despite the arousal shining and starting to bead at the edge of her pussy, just below the thin, dark landing strip. "Make a length of black ribbon."

She whimpers. "I-"

"Now, Momo." She opens a palm, and a length of ribbon begins to materialize from her hand, nearly the length of her arm, before Dark Shadow takes it from her. The projection begins to loop the makeshift bonding around her forearms, tying the limbs together. Tokoyami brings his hands up to tease at her aroused mound, cupping her womanhood, rubbing her lightly, then teasing at her slit with his fingertip. Dark Shadow finishes with his hasty binding and wraps around, eagerly gripping Momo's bountiful cheeks, pulling them apart for Tokoyami's viewing pleasure. The hawk-eyed young man watches as her pink lips separate oh so slightly, a sticky strand of arousal hanging between them, protecting the darker pink inside. Reaching out, his warm finger breaks the meager protection, gathering some of her moisture, before pushing further in, nearly groaning out at how tight and hot she feels around his single finger. Listening to her whimper, Tokoyami briefly notes how painfully hard he has become, but focuses on his manipulation of the rich girl's sex. Sliding his finger free, he traces it down her lips, splitting open her plump peach, reveling in the slick arousal beginning to leak down her thighs and his hand. His index and ring finger spread the labia, while his middle explores between, finding her clitoral hood quickly. He maintains a light touch throughout his play, listening to her erratic breaths and occasional whimpering.

Finding his free hand had migrated to stroke himself through his trousers, Tokoyami took his teasing middle finger and lowered it to the bottom of Momo's landing strip, tracing the single finger up, over her clit and up her slit, gathering as much of her arousal as he could. Immediately after, he moves, seating himself on the bed beside her, bringing his slick finger to her face. "Open." She stares up at the young man, before opening her mouth obediently, letting her tongue slide out just a touch, catching a drip of her own arousal from his digit, before he pushes the pad of his finger to the middle of her tongue, slowly sliding it back into her mouth, until she closes her lips around it. Dark Shadow begins massaging her butt, his cold hands manipulating the muscle and meat, slowly pulling her open and then mashing her cheeks together, all while Momo continues to clean her own lubricant from Tokoyami's finger. His free hand slowly works up her thigh, fingertips finding her sex, and rubbing her again. She stares up at him, pleading with her eyes, and starts to suck on his finger properly, running her tongue along it, flicking over the pad a handful of times, unthinkingly doing what feels good to do.

The young woman moans in muffled appreciation as Fumikage pushes two fingers into her tight, wet hole. He pushes them in at a slow pace, slowly twisting his wrist until he can rub a rough patch of skin while his thumb lightly manipulates her clit. His acute hearing is drowning in her panting and the messy noises of her blowing his middle finger. Taken by a stray thought, he pushes a second, and then a third finger into her mouth. Momo tries to keep fellating the digits but between the pleasure lighting up between her hips and the fullness of her mouth, the most she can do is accept it as Fumikage begins to finger-fuck her mouth with the same powerful, slow pace as her dripping cunt.

"Stop holding back." Immediately, Momo released the tension in her body, moaning outright around Fumikage's fingers, gagging on them lightly whenever a thrust went too far, and rocking her hips wantonly against the digits dexterously manipulating her pleasure buttons. Her lack of self-control turns her on further, pushing her just that much closer to the edge, drawing deeper, needier moans and more erratic hip motion, which looped back, feeding the cycle farther, until she's gasping out that's she's going to orgasm- when everything stops.

"Huh, w-what?" Momo opens her eyes, not realizing she's screwed them shut, searching frantically for her classmate, only to see him standing next to her, wiping his hands on the bedsheet. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I wanted to." Tokoyami looks away from her, to Dark Shadow, and almost imperceptibly nods his head toward the bed. Almost as fast as he had in their fight, Dark Shadow closes the gap to her, making her squeal lightly as the projection grabs her by the waist, hoisting her up and flipping her, slamming her onto the bed on her back. The position isn't incredibly comfortable, with her bound arms under her, but the aggressive action, the total lack of control she had in this situation excites her. "You'll orgasm when I want you to orgasm." Momo looks up, watching as her classmate undoes his trousers. He gets on the bed as Dark Shadow grabs her ankles, wrenching them up and out, into a wide "V" and pulling her lacy panties tight enough between her knees that she can feel the dull ache of them against her skin. "Understand?" The girl stares openly as the young man on the bed lowers his pants and undershorts to mid-thigh, his impressive manhood on full display. "Do you understand?"

Momo forcefully pulls herself out of her stupor, nodding quickly. "Y-yes, yes, I understand." _I need it. I need this so badly, please._

"Good." He reaches forward, under the straining lace between her legs, gripping her shirt and yanking it open, popping a few buttons off, pulling a yelp and a groan from the frustrated girl. Growling at the lacy red bra, Tokoyami loses his patience, merely pushing it up over her chest, revealing her glorious assets to his gaze. He stares at them for a few seconds, taking in their shocking perkiness, barely moving as they part and settle on her torso. Taking one in hand, he weighs the flesh before mashing it back into her chest, groping her roughly, before tracing his fingers back, pinching and pulling at her nipple as he pulls his hand away, just to watch the flesh ripple back into place. The raw moan he got in reply was a good secondary effect. Staring down at her, he finds his mouth forming words as fast as his brain thought them. "Make an egg vibe." She opens her mouth to say something, but he continues, "Don't pretend you don't know how." As she focuses on creating the small device, he reaches over to his bedside table, grabbing a roll of tape. He catches the finger-sized object as it falls from her calf, quickly taping it between her swollen lips, against her clit, before turning it on its lowest setting.

The effect is immediate. Momo begins wiggling and twitching her hips, and Fumikage is enthralled by the sight. This perfect girl, hair even more wild above her flushed, blushing face, eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open in panting desire, tits and painfully hard nipples exposed, with her expensive-looking bra pushed up to her neck, shirt ripped open, uniform skirt bunched up around her waist, a vibrator taped to her _dripping_ pussy, lacy panties pulled tight enough to almost rip between her raised legs, arms tied behind her back, all while still in her uniform socks. He runs his hands up and down her smooth, trembling thighs, watching her face intently. Watching her gasps and her rolling eyes. When he reaches down and flicks the vibe off, Momo makes a series of dejected noises, humping her hips up into nothing, searching for that last little bit to push her over, pouting breathlessly as she can't find it. "I told you. Not until I want you to." Waiting a moment, he watches her slowly back down from the edge. Taking himself in hand, he continues rubbing her thigh with his free hand while the other guides his head into her quivering lips. "I shouldn't even let you, now." He slides himself up and down, teasing himself almost as much as her.

With a pitiful whimper and a buck of her hips, Momo looks up to him, staring into his serious face. "…p-please." Feeling him twitch within her, she knows she's getting somewhere, and with a pout she repeats herself. "Please, Fumikage." With a growl, he starts to slowly push into her, his hands finding their way to her hips, pulling her up to meet his hips, rolling his head back as he feels her tight walls stretch around his thick tool. He keeps pushing until he feels her thighs with his hips. Looking to her face, he sees her head rolled back, mouth open in a silent scream, until she lets out a long, high gasp. "Fuck! S-so big…" With a chuckle, he begins to thrust, slow and deep, testing the waters. He takes in the slow rippling of her chest, almost a perfect counterpoint to each time he bottoms out pushing forward, and he's incredibly aroused by the tickling feeling of her arousal running down his thighs and dripping off his balls, probably staining his uniform, but he couldn't care less. Momo is trying to focus on the pleasure of the ridge of his head scraping against her spot, but is distracted by the pain in her shoulders, the ache of being stretched so far open for the first time, the embarrassing trickle of her own juices down her ass cheeks, and she knows she's making that _stupid_ face she'd caught in the mirror once.

But Fumikage is losing himself in this, and it's starting to show. His thrusts lose no power but are becoming faster, more erratic. Momo's panting is no longer hiding his grunts of effort and pleasure. Dark Shadow demonstrates how far gone he is by pushing her legs all the farther forward, threatening to bend her in half, while Fumikage continues pulling her hips up into his thrusts, causing loud, wet slaps. Amidst his fast, pounding thrusts, Momo stares up at him, and begins repeating one word mindlessly- "Please." Again and again she says it, almost like she's trying to punctuate his thrusts, but failing as she gasps and moans every few seconds. Fumikage mutters an expletive, repositioning his hands to continue holding her hips up off the bed, while the other reaches around to turn on the vibe once more. Immediately, Momo arches her back, pushing into the thrusts even as Dark Shadow pushes her legs farther toward her. She's lost in the sensation as her thighs are pressed into her chest, flattening her tits against her ribs, the ache in her shoulders and hips blending with the pleasure shooting up her spine from her abused clit and g spot, until she's screaming out her orgasm loud enough that Fumikage will have questions to answer in the morning. She's still cumming when she feels her body drop to the mattress, her legs released and falling to each side of her lover, and a sudden emptiness between her still twitching hips. She looks up just in time to see Fumikage pumping his fist over his cock and pumping strings of pearly white heat across her bare stomach, a stray drop or two landing on her skirt.

As they catch their breath, she watches Dark Shadow make his way behind Fumikage, handing the young man both the vibe and the lacy red panties she hadn't felt the projection take. He takes them, then rolls Momo onto her side with a hand on her hip, undoing the binding on her arms before twisting to sit down between her strewn legs. Pulling her hands free, she rolls onto her back once more, staring first at the ceiling, and then at her friend. The warm cum on her stomach had cooled, and in a last act of debauchery, she decided to let it dry rather than clean it off immediately. _I'll shower soon enough._ The air was thick with the smell of sex and slowly the panting was replaced with silence. More comfortable than awkward, surprisingly enough. She was the first to break it.

"I needed that." Fumikage hummed an affirmative. "If anyone asks-"

"I won't answer." She was momentarily hurt, until she felt his hand on her calf, squeezing reassuringly. "If you… ever need to let loose again-"

"Definitely."

A/N-

Not my ship. Well. Wasn't my ship. Kinda shipping it now. Not really. _Verrrry_ low chance that I do a follow up chapter for this. Not planning on it, but I had a kernel of an idea, so we'll see. Also, I need to catch up on this show. And maybe start up on the manga.

Very recently figured out I ship Mina/Eijirou. If I come back to this, it'll likely be them. OR Katsuki wrecking Toru in a strange masturbatory celebration of himself.

Shameless plug! Read my HP and LoL stuff to


End file.
